INSTINTO
by Belladonna Dixon
Summary: La tierra. Mucho había cambiado en 97 años. Aun contra todo pronóstico, la humanidad sobrevivió. Pero no fueron los únicos, había más amenazas en la tierra. Ocultas en la oscuridad, preparándose para surgir de nuevo. Y el momento había llegado. Femslash. (por que dudo poder escribir otra cosa) g!p


El bosque estaba en silencio. Era como si supieran que una depredador estaba cazando. Y ella era la presa.

No entendía como es que todo había terminado en esta situación. _Cierto, me ofrecí como voluntaria._ Quería reír de lo ridículo que era.

Si hace dos días alguien le hubiera dicho que estaría en la tierra corriendo por su vida, Azel su hubiera reído y soltado uno que otro comentario sarcástico.

No creyó que algún día pensaría esto, pero extrañaba el Arca. Con sus paredes frías y con sus estúpidas reglas. Al menos si la hubieran flotado su muerte habría sido instantánea. Aquí, bueno si esa cosa la atrapada estaba segura de que su muerte sería jodidamente lenta y muy dolorosa.

¿Por qué demonios se ofreció a venir a buscar a Jasper? Cierto, por que Clarke se lo pidió. Siempre supo que esa rubia sería su muerte.

 **Hace 2 días.**

"Si tienen éxito todos sus crímenes serán perdonados"

Azel dejo de prestar atención al mensaje de Jaha. ¿En que demonios estaba pensando ese idiota en mandar a 100 delincuentes sin supervision a la tierra? Esto solo acabaría en desastre.

 _Si sobrevivimos_.

Soltó un suspiro y por primera vez en 5 años deseo haber sido más astuta y no dejarse atrapar para no acabar en la skybox. No se puede esperar mucho de alguien de 12 años ¿verdad?

Un gemido doloroso la distrajo de sus pensamientos. Clarke por fin había despertado.

—Bienvenida al mundo de los vivos princesa— saludo con una sonrisa divertida a la rubia que miraba confundida todo lo que la rodeaban.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Donde estamos? — pregunto Clarke después de que su cabeza dejo de dar vueltas.

—¿No te acuerdas?— soltó una risa amarga antes de continuar.— Unos guardias nos sacaron de nuestra celda, cuando tratamos de escapar tu madre nos detuvo y nos dijo que nos estaban enviando a la tierra, luego te pusiste un poco histérica y Abby te sedo... Deje 7 guardias en el suelo antes de que también me sedara. Tu madre tiene una cosa por apuñalar por la espalda.

Hizo una mueca al ver la expresión de Clarke, el odio y la tristeza aun estaban ahí. Hizo una nota mental para dejar de mencionar a Abby.

Azel coloco su mano sobre la de Clarke como un gesto reconfortante, Clarke giro su mano y enredo sus dedos con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Wells tu padre es un idiota! — una chica al azar grito.

La cabeza de Clarke giro tan rápido que Azel se sorprendió de que no se desprendió de su cuerpo. A unos pocos asientos de ellas se encontraba Wells Jaha el hijo del Canciller, quien estaba recibido miradas de desprecio de la mayoría de los delincuentes. No tan fuertes como la de Clarke. Maldición, el chico tiene suerte de no estallar en llamas.

Wells había sido el mejor amigo de Clarke, la única persona a quien le dijo que el Arca se estaba muriendo confiando en que su amigo guardaría el secreto. Se equivoco, Wells le dijo a Abby quien le dijo a Jaha. El resultado fue que Jake Griffin fue flotado y Clarke fue puesta en solitario. O algo así, ya que hubo un error en la distribución de los nuevos presos y Clarke término siendo su compañera de celda.

—Oye! No hagas eso! —Clarke le gritó al chico frente a ella.

El chico se había quitado el cinturón de seguridad y estaba flotando sobre su asiento.

—Calmate princesa! Solo me estoy divirtiendo— dijo dando le una sonrisa encantadora.

Clarke estaba por responder sobre lo peligroso que era cuando Azel se le adelanto.

—Oye! La única persona que le puede decir princesa soy yo! — grito en con enojo falso. Que le ganó un golpe en el hombro de parte de Clarke y una risa de Finn quien le dijo que si podían compartirla. La respuesta de Azel se ganó la risa de unas personas y otro golpe de la rubia quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.—Nop ella es solo mía!

Las risas se convirtieron en gritos cuando la nave atravesó la atmósfera. Hubo una sacudida violenta que terminó con Finn siendo lanzado como una muñeca de trapo, Azel logró sujetar la parte trasera de su chaqueta evitando que se estrellara contra una parte de la nave. Con mucho esfuerzo movió el cuerpo de Finn para que estubiera ubicado en la parte trasera de su asiento. Finn logró aferrarse lo suficiente para no salir volando.

La nave seguía cayendo, podían sentir el metal cada vez más caliente.

—Oh por dios! Vamos a morir!

—¿Porqué no se detiene?

—No quiero morir!

—¿Donde demonios esta el maldito paracaídas?! — esa fue Clarke, de estar en cualquier otra circunstancia Azel se hubiera reído. Clarke Griffin princesa del Arca maldiciendo en público! SoyEl bosque estaba en silencio. Era como si supieran que una depredador estaba cazando. Y ella era la presa.

No entendía como es que todo había terminado en esta situación. Cierto, me ofrecí como voluntaria. Quería reír de lo ridículo que era.

Si hace dos días alguien le hubiera dicho que estaría en la tierra corriendo por su vida, Azel su hubiera reído y soltado uno que otro comentario sarcástico.

No creyó que algún día pensaría esto, pero extrañaba el Arca. Con sus paredes frías y con sus estúpidas reglas. Al menos si la hubieran flotado su muerte habría sido instantánea. Aquí, bueno si esa cosa la atrapada estaba segura de que su muerte sería jodidamente lenta y muy dolorosa.

¿Por qué demonios se ofreció a venir a buscar a Jasper? Cierto, por que Clarke se lo pidió. Siempre supo que esa rubia sería su muerte.

Hace 2 días.

"Si tienen éxito todos sus crímenes serán perdonados"

Azel dejo de prestar atención al mensaje de Jaha. ¿En que demonios estaba pensando ese idiota en mandar a 100 delincuentes sin supervision a la tierra? Esto solo acabaría en desastre.

Si sobrevivimos.

Soltó un suspiro y por primera vez en 5 años deseo haber sido más astuta y no dejarse atrapar para no acabar en la skybox. No se puede esperar mucho de alguien de 12 años ¿verdad?

Un gemido doloroso la distrajo de sus pensamientos. Clarke por fin había despertado.

—Bienvenida al mundo de los vivos princesa— saludo con una sonrisa divertida a la rubia que miraba confundida todo lo que la rodeaban.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Donde estamos? — pregunto Clarke después de que su cabeza dejo de dar vueltas.

—¿No te acuerdas?— soltó una risa amarga antes de continuar.— Unos guardias nos sacaron de nuestra celda, cuando tratamos de escapar tu madre nos detuvo y nos dijo que nos estaban enviando a la tierra, luego te pusiste un poco histérica y Abby te sedo... Deje 7 guardias en el suelo antes de que también me sedara. Tu madre tiene una cosa por apuñalar por la espalda.

Hizo una mueca al ver la expresión de Clarke, el odio y la tristeza aun estaban ahí. Hizo una nota mental para dejar de mencionar a Abby.

Azel coloco su mano sobre la de Clarke como un gesto reconfortante, Clarke giro su mano y enredo sus dedos con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Wells tu padre es un idiota! — una chica al azar grito.

La cabeza de Clarke giro tan rápido que Azel se sorprendió de que no se desprendió de su cuerpo. A unos pocos asientos de ellas se encontraba Wells Jaha el hijo del Canciller, quien estaba recibido miradas de desprecio de la mayoría de los delincuentes. No tan fuertes como la de Clarke. Maldición, el chico tiene suerte de no estallar en llamas.

Wells había sido el mejor amigo de Clarke, la única persona a quien le dijo que el Arca se estaba muriendo confiando en que su amigo guardaría el secreto. Se equivoco, Wells le dijo a Abby quien le dijo a Jaha. El resultado fue que Jake Griffin fue flotado y Clarke fue puesta en solitario. O algo así, ya que hubo un error en la distribución de los nuevos presos y Clarke término siendo su compañera de celda.

—Oye! No hagas eso! —Clarke le gritó al chico frente a ella.

El chico se había quitado el cinturón de seguridad y estaba flotando sobre si haciendo.

—Calmate princesa! Solo me estoy divirtiendo— dijo dando le una sonrisa encantadora.

Clarke estaba por responder sobre lo peligroso que era cuando Azel se le adelanto.

—Oye! La única persona que le puede decir princesa soy yo! — grito en con enojo falso. Que le ganó un golpe en el hombro de parte de Clarke y una risa de Finn quien le dijo que si podían compartirla. La respuesta de Azel se ganó la risa de unas personas y otro golpe de la rubia quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.—Nop ella es solo mía!

Las risas se convirtieron en gritos cuando la nave atravesó la atmósfera. Hubo una sacudida violenta que terminó con Finn siendo lanzado como una muñeca de trapo, Azel logró sujetar la parte trasera de su chaqueta evitando que se estrellara contra una parte de la nave. Con mucho esfuerzo movió el cuerpo de Finn para que estubiera ubicado en la parte trasera de su asiento. Finn logró aferrarse lo suficiente para no salir volando.

La nave seguía cayendo, podían sentir el metal cada vez más caliente.

—Oh por dios! Vamos a morir!

—¿Porqué no se detiene?

—No quiero morir!

—¿Donde demonios esta el maldito paracaídas?! — esa fue Clarke, de estar en cualquier otra circunstancia Azel se hubiera reído. Clarke Griffin princesa del Arca maldiciendo en público! Soy una mala influencia para ella.

—Tengo miedo! — grito una voz a su lado derecha. Era la voz de una niña, no se veía mayor de 11. La niña de aferró a su brazo libre mientras seguía sollozando.

Cada segundo todos crecían más angustiados. Azel se obligó a mantener la calma. No sabia si lo que escuchaba era una tormenta o si la nave se estaba rompiendo, esperaba que fuera la primera.

Después de unos segundos más angustiantes en su 18 años los paracaídas se abrieron.

Azel se aferró a su asiento, tratando de recuperar la circulación en su mano y su brazo. Maldición si que tienen fuerza. Miro su mano izquierda, a la que Clarke se había aferrado tenía marcas rojas. Estaba segura de que su brazo derecho sería igual.

—¿Sigues vivo ahí atrás?— preguntó al notar que Finn había desaparecido.

Un gemido lastimero fue su respuesta. Eso es suficiente.

...

Azel fue la primera en quitarse el cinturón al aterrizar, ignorando los gritos de Clarke para que se detuviera bajo las escaleras a toda velocidad.

Podía escuchar a los demás seguír su ejemplo.

Coloco su mano en la palanca de la puerta y estaba por bajarla cuando una voz la detuvo.

—No la abras, el aire podía ser tóxico— Wells dijo tras de ella.

—De ser así ya estaríamos todos muertos— respondió Clarke colocándose a lado de Azel.

Azel estaba segura de que Clarke iba a decirle lo mismo antes de que bajará, pero jamás estaría de acuerdo con Wells.

—¿Bellamy?— dijo una chica con incredulidad.

Un hombre que se veía un par de años mayor que todos los demás dio un paso al frente. Azel hizo una mueca al ver el traje de guardia.

Bellamy se acercó hacia la chica y sonrió.

—Mirate! Como has crecido!— dijo mientras abrazaba a la chica.

¿Hermanos? Pensó Azel al ver el parecido entre ellos.

—¿Quieren darse prisa? — un chico grito desde alguna parte de la nave.

—¿Te importa? Hace tiempo que no veo a mi hermano!

Eso pareció provocar una pequeña discusión entre los jóvenes.

—¿Qué?

—¿De que esta hablando? Nadie tiene un hermano!

—Oh, eres Octavia Blake, la chica que vivía en el suelo del Arca! — grito un chico que tubo la mala suerte de estar tras de Azel. Mientras que Bellamy intentaba frenar a su hermana quien no dejaba de maldecir, Azel llevo su codo hacia atrás y sonrió al escuchar el quejido de dolor.

—Oh, lo siento, fue un reflejo— se disculpe, pero todos podían notar que en realidad no lo sentía si la sonrisa en su cara era alguna indicación.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir nada más, Azel bajo la palanca y la enorme muerta comenzó a desender.

Fueron los segundos más largos en su vida. El sol comenzó a filtrarse por la apertura, el sonido de pájaros podían ser escuchadoba lo lejos. Y el olor, el aire no olía a otros materiales por los filtros como en el Arca. Era increíble. Enormes árboles rodeaban la nave. Aun con los trozos que se habían caído por su aterrizaje, la vista era increíble.

El tiempo pareció detenerse, nadie se movía, como si quieran mantener este momento para siempre.

—¿Qué estás esperando?— Azel pregunto hacia a Octavia quien la miro confundida. Azel hizo una seña con la cabeza hacia afuera y sonrió.—Dales una nueva razón para recordarte. La primer persona en tocar la tierra en casi 100 años.

Octavia miro sorprendida hacia la chica, giro a ver a su hermano y este le dio un pequeño empujón hacia la puerta.

Octavia camino lentamente, en cada paso se ponía más nerviosa pero de una buena manera. Dio un pequeño salto y aterrizó en la tierra. Con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, levantó sus brazos y gritó.

—Estamos de vuelta perras!

Esto pareció romper el momento en el que los demás estaban atrapados. Sin esperar más todos salieron corriendo de la nave mientras gritaban.

Azel observó como todo corrían, se abrazaba, reían otros lloraban. Giro a ver a Clarke que aún estaba parada en la puerta. Mirando todo con curiosidad y asombro. Le recordaba a un niño.

Una vez que estaba a su lado hablo.

—¿Es como lo imaginabas?— pregunto mientras rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos y la acercó a su cuerpo.

Clarke la miro y sonrió mientras tomaba su cara entre sus manos.

—Es mejor— respondió antes de empezar a reír. Azel sonrió, desde la muerte de Jake las veces en las que la había visto reír eran muy pocas.

—Bienvenida a la tierra Clarke— sin mas junto sus labios con los suyos ignorando los gritos de asombro de todos los demás _. Soy una mala influencia para ella._

—Tengo miedo! — grito una voz a su lado derecha. Era la voz de una niña, no se veía mayor de 11. La niña de aferró a su brazo libre mientras seguía sollozando.

Cada segundo todos crecían más angustiados. Azel se obligó a mantener la calma. No sabia si lo que escuchaba era una tormenta o si la nave se estaba rompiendo, esperaba que fuera la primera.

Después de unos segundos más angustiantes en su 18 años de vida, los paracaídas se abrieron.

Azel se aferró a su asiento, tratando de recuperar la circulación en su mano y su brazo. _Maldición si que tienen fuerza._ Miro su mano izquierda, a la que Clarke se había aferrado, tenía marcas rojas. Estaba segura de que su brazo derecho sería igual.

—¿Sigues vivo ahí atrás?— preguntó al notar que Finn había desaparecido.

Un gemido lastimero fue su respuesta. _Eso es suficiente._

* * *

Azel fue la primera en quitarse el cinturón al aterrizar, ignorando los gritos de Clarke para que se detuviera bajo las escaleras a toda velocidad.

Podía escuchar a los demás seguír su ejemplo.

Coloco su mano en la palanca de la puerta y estaba por bajarla cuando una voz la detuvo.

—No la abras, el aire podía ser tóxico— Wells dijo tras de ella.

—De ser así ya estaríamos todos muertos— respondió Clarke colocándose a lado de Azel.

Azel estaba segura de que Clarke iba a decirle lo mismo antes de que bajará, pero jamás estaría de acuerdo con Wells.

—¿Bellamy?— dijo una chica con incredulidad.

Un hombre que se veía un par de años mayor que todos los demás dio un paso al frente. Azel hizo una mueca al ver el traje de guardia.

Bellamy se acercó hacia la chica y sonrió.

—Mirate! Como has crecido!— dijo mientras abrazaba a la chica.

 _¿Hermanos?_ Pensó Azel al ver el parecido entre ellos.

—¿Quieren darse prisa? — un chico grito desde alguna parte de la nave.

—¿Te importa? Hace tiempo que no veo a mi hermano!

Eso pareció provocar una pequeña discusión entre los jóvenes.

—¿Qué?

—¿De que esta hablando? Nadie tiene un hermano!

—Oh, eres Octavia Blake, la chica que vivía en el suelo del Arca! — grito un chico que tubo la mala suerte de estar tras de Azel. Mientras que Bellamy intentaba frenar a su hermana quien no dejaba de maldecir, Azel llevo su codo hacia atrás y sonrió al escuchar el quejido de dolor.

—Oh, lo siento, fue un reflejo— se disculpe, pero todos podían notar que en realidad no lo sentía si la sonrisa en su cara era alguna indicación.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir nada más, Azel bajo la palanca y la enorme puerta comenzó a desender.

Fueron los segundos más largos en su vida. El sol comenzó a filtrarse por la apertura, el sonido de pájaros podían ser escuchadoba lo lejos. Y el olor, el aire no olía a otros materiales por los filtros como en el Arca. Era increíble. Enormes árboles rodeaban la nave. Aun con los trozos que se habían caído por su aterrizaje, la vista era increíble.

El tiempo pareció detenerse, nadie se movía, como si quieran mantener este momento para siempre.

—¿Qué estás esperando?— Azel pregunto hacia a Octavia quien la miro confundida. Azel hizo una seña con la cabeza hacia afuera y sonrió.—Dales una nueva razón para recordarte. La primer persona en tocar la tierra en casi 100 años.

Octavia miro sorprendida, giro a ver a su hermano y este le dio un pequeño empujón hacia la puerta.

Octavia camino lentamente, en cada paso se ponía más nerviosa pero de una buena manera. Dio un pequeño salto y aterrizó en la tierra. Con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, levantó sus brazos y gritó.

—Estamos de vuelta perras!

Esto pareció romper el momento en el que los demás estaban atrapados. Sin esperar más todos salieron corriendo de la nave mientras gritaban.

Azel observó como todo corrían, se abrazaba, reían otros lloraban. Giro a ver a Clarke que aún estaba parada en la puerta. Mirando todo con curiosidad y asombro. Le recordaba a un niño.

Una vez que estaba a su lado hablo.

—¿Es como lo imaginabas?— pregunto mientras rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos y la acercó a su cuerpo.

Clarke la miro y sonrió mientras tomaba su cara entre sus manos.

—Es mejor— respondió antes de empezar a reír. Azel sonrió, desde la muerte de Jake las veces en las que la había visto reír eran muy pocas.

—Bienvenida a la tierra princesa— sin mas junto sus labios con los suyos ignorando los gritos de asombro de todos los demás.


End file.
